Lunch 15
by kagomya
Summary: our fav dark haird nin like our blonde, they are all normal no nin but they all do have crazy ninja-like ability, and dark red-black eyes lurk near... and w/sasuke chaos is close AU
1. prelude

LUNCH 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Ita x naru

So once a young girls mind there was Naruto and there was Itachi…and then there were plot bunnies for all things yaoi.

Drabble story

*Story*

Prelude.

In the seemingly peaceful Five Nations Private School, tension was brewing. Why? Simple Itachi had a crush.

There are five major groups and multiple small ones. The five absolute groups being Fire, Wind, Mist, Rock and Sound. The major, as in influential, small groups were Kohona 12 from Fire, Sand trio from Wind, The bloody swordsmen from Mist, Sound Five from Sound, no known group from Rock but a group of Rouge members called the Akatuski or Red Dawn if you will and the most exclusive of groups.

All the groups had their top people and those people generally made everyone else fear and respect out of the student body anyway. Those people being and not necessarily in this order but Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Zabuza, Sasuke, Pein, Neji, Haku, and of course the Kages of main group and that's right the Biju (sp) the tailed beast, the strongest of which is me Kyuubi of the 9. I'm close friends with Naruto.

My name is Kyuu and this my dears is the story of Lunch 1-5 p.s.

So for about a month or longer now our most feared Itachi shadow king of the Akatuski and possible the school, had taken a liking to the ever so sweet loveable blonde, Naruto.

How it started ? With a question of course.

_**An:**_

_**Yes I am back and with a mini crack fic drabble! And its already completed all I have to do is type it all. And yes if you read my other stories that have yet to be updated they are waiting to be typed. this is a rewrite now because i changed the school. It cant be a high school or else it makes things latter on like what the fuck are these old bastards doing at a high school they too old to be teachers or students so hehe yeah. Also the rating has gone up or stayed the same im not sure yet.**_

_**Please be patient! **_

_**With love Ryou-chan**_


	2. do you have a

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Do you have a …

Story

"Hey Naru-chan do you have a crush on anybody?" Kyuu asked while tying aback his shoulder length blood red hair.

"No!" the blonde replied his face going five shades of red, "What make you say that? And stop calling me that!"

"Oh I think you do" 'especially with that blush on your face' Kyuu said finishing the rest in his head not wanting to be on the bad side of the blondes temper, with a grin marring his face.

"Do Not!" Naruto argued back.

"Do Too!" Was Kyuu simple reply.

"Do Not!" Naruto yelled.

"Do Freakin Too!" Kyuu yelled back slamming his fist against the table in the sparkling clean cafeteria.

"Silence both of you" Gaara command from his spot next to the blonde. "Naruto. Tell me, who do you like?" and just as the last syllables left his lips, the tall dark and quite possible the strongest person in the whole school walked in.

Itachi Uchia stood tall in all his 6'5 glory, His raven black hair reaching mid back tied at the nape of his neck with shorter stands framing his oh so pale face. His eyes the same black color of a moonless night when calm but were a beautiful but deadly blood red when he was angered.

Naruto had turned to see who had walked in and drooled for a moment then hit the floor fast first, his face ten different shades of red and a small trail of drool on his cheeks.

_**An:**_

_**Hey peoples your lucky two chapters in one day that is a record for the same story anyway please review!**_

_**And try to guess who Gaara's is going to be paired with!**_


	3. fallen angel

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Fallen Angel

Story

~dream~

People were running.

"Come on!"

People were screaming.

"Run we will-AHHHH!"

Blood was everywhere.

"Don't *cough cough* cry"

"Nooo wake up!"

They would't wake up.

"Run and hide! We will b-"

Bodies were falling.

"Caught you."

~end dream~

A terrified scream alarmed the slumbering house, and moments later people were running toward the scream.

"Wake up! Its alright baby. Baby please" an angelic feminine voice called out.

Her voice awakened the terrified person, When his eyes opened they were a bright blood red color.

"Its alright tell me what you saw" Kyuu demanded next to the woman holding the trembling teen.

"I saw death fur ball. Death on the wings of my ravens little crow." Naruto answered his eyes still red but turning a more purplish color.

"Naruto?" Kyuu questioned.

"And then Death to the crow by my fallen angel. Death on the wings of the raven…" the blonde continued passing out after the last syllable left his soft pink lips.

_**An:**_

_**Hey peoples your lucky two chapters in one week that is a record for the same story anyway please review! And yes I will be updating my other stories this week to! Be on the look out! Sorry this is late…way later then I planed on anyway**_

_**And try to guess who Gaara's is going to be paired with!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	4. meet me?

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Meet Me...

Story

"Naruto" Itachi's smooth voice rang out silencing the whole cafeteria.

"Hum..oh," he said startled as he turned to see who called his name. "Do you need something 'Tachi? The blonde asked a laugh in his voice as he turned to completely face the raven.

"Will you meet me at Mara-Mara tomorrow at 8?" he asked

"sure. But why?" Naruto asked innocently his blue eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Because I have something to ask you that can not be asked in school.," pausing as thou he was considering something as his crimson eyes swept the room he continued, "Also anyone who goes there that is in this café right now…..I will destroy you. See you tomorrow Naruto." Itachi finished as he waltzed out of the cafeteria a smirk adoring his face.

**A.N.**

**don't worry this will pick up but just because im done with school doesn't mean I have anymore time…or can manage my time better. I'll update when I type and be on the look out for so one-shots I may or may not post.**


	5. Raven and the Fox

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

The raven and the fox

Story

"Is Itachi here?" the blonde asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ah yes right this way Uzumaki-san" the butler replied leading the lithe blonde up a narrow staircase up to a room commonly called Twilights Dawn, But was actually called 'The Raven and The Fox'. That was because of the previous owner had a young fox kit and constantly had the window open and which out came a young raven hatching.

"Would you like a drink and perhaps an appetizer?" the completely submissive butler asked once they reached the largest and most expensive room in the entire establishment.

"um...can i get some apple juice and a small thing of miso ramen please thank you" Naruto said walking into the red and black room.

"Itachi i'm here, what did you need to ask me?" he asked in a happy-go-lucky voice that rang out brightly in the dimly lit room with a grin on his that could blind the sun.

"Naruto come sit with me." The raven demanded in his silky smooth deep baritone voice. He stretched leisurely on the solid black love seat that had a red coffee table directly where his feet where resting. A red and black two seater table laid a little further to the left near the half-window. A large black outlined '42 inch plasma stood on blood red stand that contrasted with it perfectly with extreme mobility as in it could be moved to face the ground by begin rearranged at an angle.

Naruto slinked into the room and stood over to where Itachi was stretched out. As Naruto was about to open his mouth and command the red eyed man to move, when his pale hand reached up and tugged the surprised blue eyed male down into his person.

they were face to neck with Naruto straddling the raven, looking at his pale slightly tanned neck. Using one hand to push himself up off the the raven, the other lay trapped in his his wrist.

"Itachi?" he asked his checks looking somewhat flushed.

"Naruto will you be mine?" he asked instead his raven hair loosely hanging around his face.

"Itachi what do you mean yours?" the blonde questioned leaning in slightly closer.

"Naruto will you be my boyfriend and mine alone forever seeing as i don't like to share." the raven rephrased.

Not trusting his voice he nodded with his face as in almost rose red color.

**A.N.**

**don't worry this will pick up but just because im done with school doesn't mean I have anymore time…or can manage my time better. I'll update when I type and be on the look out for so one-shots I may or may not post.**


	6. Gaaras Lover

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Gaara's Lover?

story

"Naruto!" "When did this happen?" "congrats man!" "who is it?" "OMG you have a hickey!"

"Enough" Gaara and Kyuubi comanded at the same time both turning to glare at each other pale green clashing with bight red. Everyone listened as per ususal.

"So did you finaly get your Raven naru-chan?" Gaara asked after kyuubi turned away a small blush aorning his cheeks.

"Gaara! Shut up why are you picking on me too!" NAruto whinned his face rose red.

"Because im your friend" the red head replied with a look.

"How about you panda-chan wheres-" naruto was cut off by one of the few people that could silence the whole school with a look.

"Naruto lets go" Itachi innterupted, with a long haired pale eyed brunnett beside him.

"Comon Gaara our lovers beacon us" Naruto laughed pulling his pale skined best friend beside him and waving a goodbye to the remaing memebers of k-12 and s-3. "Oh yeah before i forget Sai and Temari you two are in charge! See you guys in a week!" THe blonde yelled over his shoulders before disappering behind the heavy red oka doors.

'so what happens now? Happily ever after? 'fraid not.' Kyuu

**A.N. Sorry i havent updated in a while i would have but where i am right now dosent have internet access so bear with me and look at this way you get like five new updates ^^  
>And great news my story is no longer finished the ending that i had has ch<strong>a**nged**,** as in i was reading the whole thing last night dint like and changed the whole thing**


	7. Sasuke

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Sasuke.

Story

"Hey let me go" a blonde yelled as a pale hand yanked him along by his hair.

"Be quite." The gruff voice replied.

"Noo! help somebody!" The blonde yelled hoping that someone seating in the less expensive rooms could hear him scream as he was dragged down the private booths hallway. His blues eyes were terrified as he continued to try and worm his way free.

"Shut up Naruto!" The voice yelled out coldly in frustration at the struggling blonde.

"Sa-Sasu-" a rough hand cut off his words but not his thoughts 'Sauske.'

Sasuke continued to pull on the blondes hair leading him out of the actual lower class but still high class restaurant (a.n. by this i mean that this is actually like a restaurant decorated in expensive galore waiting list reservations only type of thing. what he said earlier is like for the people who bought rooms for private parties and such). Narutos arms were tied and there was a blindfold wrapped around his face but in actuality it only covered one eye. A black automatic AK-47 was pointed at his heart and waved threw the air at times to get people out of their way faster. Sasukes had blackish hair spiked like a ducks ass in the back and two bangs that went to the end of his nose. his eyes were a red-ish black.

"Sasuke let me go!" Naruto yelled out loudly trying to get as much attention as possible. That was before the butt of the gun made a loud cracking sound on the side of his temple. The blonde let out an ear piercing blood curdling scream that drew the attention of everyone in the restaurant, before screaming out "Itachi Help ME!" as blood gushed from his temple. That was the las thing out his mouth before the butt of the gun was once again against his skull and he lost consciousness. his final thoughts were 'Why are you back?'

**A.N. Sorry but imma have to leave you a clify not this one but i think the second one after this one. I have a busy next couple off weeks.**


	8. Sweat

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Sweat

Story..

~at the same time~

"Neji did you feel that?" a seemingly cold voice asked as sweat trickled down his face, his prized sword in hand the tip in inch from the ground.

"Feel wha- ugrick" Neji replied pale eyes widened at the sickened feeling he got as he corrected his stance. Neji relaxed his stance as worry laced his face his long brunet hair was pulled in to a high ponytail much like the his current and favorite sparing partners black as night hair.

The two were closely in tuned as far as so close at on point people though they were related if they never saw the other. They were so in tuned to each other that they could tell to a certain degree if the other persons most loved person or persons were in any type of trouble. For example Gaara, Naruto.

Reaching into his sweat pants pocket he pulled out his iphone, Neji asked "Should we call them?"

"Yeah...It never hurts to check" Itachi answered reaching into his on sweats, his normally black eyes had just the smallest tinge of dark crimson in them.

'_The worry was set in place, its only a matter of time before the rage came in to play'-Sakura _

**For those of you who guessed that it was Neji and Gaara Congratulations! and your reward is a cookie but thats only if you are already crossed to the dark side ^.^ lol jk but still who else could it have been... never mind i could have had a minor crossover just for Panda-Chan! the next two chapters will shock you confuse you and maybe just maybe make you beg for more or at least ask what the hell is going on...**


	9. Worry

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Worry.

StOrY

~with Gaara~

Short barely shoulder length curly red hair danced gracefully in the calm breeze. The red hair hair covered the small red tattoo on his face, eyes closed he sat in a meditating posture. He sat ad meditated on a small rock in a small clearing about a mile or less from his house.

Green eyes suddenly snapped open the content look on his face faded from sigh as a more cold uncaring impassive look over took his face and worry was buried deep within his eyes as a name passed threw his lips and was carried on the wind "Naruto."

The peaceful silence was interrupted by Gaara's ring tone for Neji "Up & Down" by Shinee.

"Hello." he answered lowly

"You okay?" was the reply

"Yeah why..Anything happen to or wrong with fox-chan?"

"We don't know..So you felt it too"a slight pause the sound of a muffled voice and then "He's not answering his phone. Meet us at crossroads"

And the the world seemed darker as a shadow fell in front of him when he heard "Come quietly." from a familiar voice spoke.

"Sasuke...What do you want?" Gaara spoke speaking loud enough for his voice to be caught by the ear piece he turned on after he heard the demand.

"Revenge" was the cold reply, before pain spread at the base of his temple and the blood trickled from the wound and the world truly went dark as he lost conicousness.

**A.N.**

**please don't be mad at me for making panda-chan seem weak, for right now its nessasary. and as for crossroads it will have a dedicated chapter that will be a filler/follow up for another chapter**


	10. Crowsama?

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Crow-sama?

sToRy

~Three days ago~

"Revenge?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They know what the did..."

"Yes but...to go that far..."

"Shut it snake.

"Yes Crow-sama"

"Find them"

"Hai"

"Hn."

~a short while later~

"Sir?"

"Speak snake."

"We have located them."

"And..."

"The blonde, Aru will be at either Tashio's or Tiana's."

"He can afford them...continue."

"And the red head, Ara favors a pasture not to far from his palace, we have developed an infiltration path to get there and out unnoticed for both places...except Tashio and the one for Tiana is risky at best but the palace is fool-proof."

"Will they be alone?

"Ara will be, we have yet to know about Aru but we belive he will be."

"Will anyone notice their immediate disappearance?"

"We have yet to conclude."

"Prepare the transportation, we leave at dawn...And find Chimaru, we might need the older Snake too."

"Hai Crow sama."

~8 hours prior~

"Put him in here and make sure he is properly bound i will return shortly."

"Hai"

"Find Tayuya."

~two hours later~

"bind and throw him in."

"Yes sir anything else?"

"Feed them in three hours i don't want them dieing on me, find me after you do and bring Miranda with you."

"Yes sire"

~present time~

"snake, Juugo,"

"Yes"

"Thank you for your service." Bang.

"Miranda, make yourself useful pleasure me, and then take over his position as Head servant"

"yes sir, what would you have me do?"

"Prepare yourself, and don't make his mistake, stealing from me will get you killed, also tell Ritsu its over i don't share."

" Understood sir, i am fully prepared now sir. May I call you by your name?"

"Yes."

**A.N.**

**Can you guess who crow is and sorry but it works better with it just being dialogue and not described at all trust me this will tie in a lot of things as for the future. And i use an O.C. here because Karin will be used later and her part is important if a bit short.**


	11. memories

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

Memories.

story

Naruto awoke alone and tied up. First thing that entered his mind was uncontrollable fear for the first time in years he was afraid and in his mind he had every reason to be, and the tiny detail that he was actually alone only made it worse. As the fear got to him so did his memories of the past, ones he would rather forget and others he hoped he never would.

_Him with his mom and dad. -4_

_When his parents were killed in front of him. -5/6_

_Him being ganged up on for being in a extremely exclusive private school...as an orphan. -7-9_

_His first friend. -10_

_him and the K-12 when they officially made it public...the one with Sasuke. -12_

_Him at the 'professors' funeral. -13_

_Him during the Sasuke Incident. -14_

_Him after and with a bit of rehab. -14_

_the new K-12 with Sai. -15_

_Him with. S-3_

_Him in the tailed beast parings with Gaara, Kyuubi, Shakaku(sp). -15 _

_Him at the elemental certifications, He got wind and water. -16_

_The junior/senior dance. -17_

_Walking the stage at graduation. -18_

_Grad after-party kissing Gaara. -18_

_Getting beat in a Kendo Tournament, and kicking ass at the Martial Arts one -18_

_Finally burning his godfather's pervy books with his gambling godmother. -18_

_Him with Gaara, Itachi, and Neji. -19_

_Him bing happy going to his classes hanging with friends, just happy. -19_

He was broken out of his memory lapse when a body with bloody hair landed on him.

**A.N. Don't worry too much about the changing alignments i was trying to go for effect but whatever, i just woke up. Any way im leaving it here the next chapter will be shorter hopefully and then you get to read about he 'Sasuke incident.'**


	12. FoxDog

Lunch 1-5 F.N.P.S.

FoxDog.

stoRY

"Fox-chan" the body whispered cautiously.

"Raccoondog-kun?" was Fox's replying question.

"Are you hurt? Raven, Eagle. I have Fox repeat. I have Fox." The body identified as Raccoondog responed.

"NO im not hurt but you are! Your bleeding!" Fox yelled in a hushed whisper.

"So are you. Location?" Raccoondog responded.

"Somewhere between Crows nest and Nature Valley, we might be close to Crossroads but im not sure i was in and out."

"Civilians?"

"Not sure but watch out for someone called 'Snake' and another called 'Tayuya' no info on targets."

"Were you identified?"

"Not sure but most likely"

"Free"

after flexing his arms followed by slight movement then a grunt and a tiny popping sound he responded "yes" he started working on the others bindings.

"Operation foxdog is a go. waiting on coordinates and then we move out."

Fox had baby blue eyes and 6 whisker like scars on his checks 3 on each side. blonde hair that stopped in the middle of his shoulder, styled with two bangs going down to his chin and the rest styled up in spikes that continued down his neck seeming shorter then it was. He work comfortable black slacks with a dark green/black vest over a dark burnt orange tee shirt. A gash was on the left side of his face right above his temple where he had been hit repeatedly.

Raccoondog had red hair that looked fake now that there was blood mixed in it his hair was slightly knotted but still reached his shoulders in curly waves covering the tattoo on his forehead, His eyes were a dark angry green. He wore black training pants with a dark red tee shirt that was a size too big. Hidden by his hair was his bluetooth, happy for once that he had gone hands free.

"Fox-chan...are you hands-free today?" Raccoondog asked

"Ugh.." reaching a hand up to check his ears he sighed in relief when he found his ever faithful blue tooth behind his hair, "Yep can you override the security and get me online, i know Raven and Eagle are freaking out."

"Hold still" a quick override later when they heard echoing footsteps coming ever closer. "Hide." was Raccoondog immediate response.

"No stay out in the open, we are supposed to be tied up and helpless remember." Fox gently chided pulling the redhead down into his lap.

As The doors open a tall figure stood with a shorter figure next to it the bright light behind them made it impossible to tell who they were.

"Aru, Ara glade you could make..."

**A.N. Okay so ending it here because if i go any further you'll hate me especially after the next two chapter one being 'SI' the other being 'CR'**

_**with love Ryou-Chan!**_


	13. The Sasuke Incident

Lunch 1-5

the 'Sasuke Incident'

A.N.

please be aware that this will start out in the present talking about the past and then it will be the past in Naruto's pov. please note that they are like 14 or in Itachi's case 18

"Speaking"

'thinking

Story

"It all started with a fight we had a few months ago" 'i thought he was...' "That day his words stung" 'bestfriend my ass' "after that he treated me different" 'i just refused to believe..' "I just blew it off as him being moody, his mom had just died," 'the signs were so...' "I wasn't the only one trying not to see it, we all were" 'it was later much later that...' "and my life was almost the cost"

line?break

Sasuke had gone mental and his target: me. Out of all those in our group i was the weakest, well stronger than the girls but weaker than the guys i was almost girl like with how short and slim i was 'still is' and he was like one of the top 3.

He completely lost it after his brother left a few days after the massacre, a lot of people died that day, Hinata's mom, Ino's brother, Sakura's dad, Choji's twin sister, Shikamaru's close cousins, Kiba's dad, Ten-tens mom and little sister, Neji's mom, Lee's older brother, Shino's little brother and sister, and my recently discovered uncle and his new family at least the baby lived. But Sauske didnt care he was selfish and he was so close to destroying my group of close friends, all because he couldn't take his own lost, a distant uncle and his dead beat dad.

Anyway i went to see him alone the next day after i heard. The group was to meet at 12, it was 10 so i figured i had enough time to check on him double back home take a shower and change and still be on time.

When i found him i wished i had'nt. He had broke into Itachi's Sword Case and took the sharpest one of the 7 or so in there. The place was completely destroyed, couches split open broken chairs and tables the ceiling and walls had deep gouges in the and the floor had heavy scratches. His eyes normally a black with a hint of red was more like red with little if any black, and by the look in his eye i was next.

I screamed bloody murder and screamed as i ran away backtracking my way out. He threw knives at me while he chased me most missed but a few him me in the arms some in my legs and one in my lower back barely missing my liver.

I tripped on a rock and fell i landed on my stomach luckily. When i looked up there he was towering over me his sword raised high. Screaming again i heard Gaara yell my name then a red and black blur then nothing.

When i came to they told me that he had been sent to Kohona Reform. A high security rehab school/mental institute. 'Some best friend huh.'


	14. Crossroads

Crossroads.

Crossroads was an abandoned apartment complex. It was kept up with by the stray's, runaway's, and children kicked out who lived their. Everybody had their own apartment and sometime had to share it with someone with the same reasons for running away. Each Letter was a reason, each room was a different story. How so many kids kept the electric and gas on is a mystery...not. This old man often called pervy-sage bought the whole complex and had the eclectic company bill him the bill for the entire place. He was one of the kids over in H building but he lived in N building with a few others they left priodicly and had the building restored so that it was closed to all except for the ones who lived there and pervy-sage. It was more like a mansion fortress than 6 three bedroom apartments. Each letter had a purpose.

A = abused (all forms)

B = beat

C = caualties in family

D = depression

E = drinkers/drugies

F = fell from grace

G = gangs

H = hated

I = ignored children

J = junior raped

K = kicked out

L = lashed

M = molested

N = Naruto' house

O = the emotionally deprived

P = parent death

Q = queens (of the drag variety)

R = rape

S = stray

T = travesties

U = Homosexuals (males)

V = Homosexuals (females)

W = over violent when angry

X = exiled

Y = mixed

Z = Illegal druggies

**(A.N. please note that I do not approve of bashing of any kind.)**

Seven people lived in Building N, just seven but Building N was always packed unless a red-head and a blonde were arguing, then it wasn't. Naruto lived in building N with his like-brother's Pien and Gaara. Itachi and Neji would come frequently until they were offered a permanent residence. A girl called Haku, and the ever weird Sai.

Neji had a cousin who would sneak over here often times but she never came to this building she always went to Building's A,D,F,H, I, M,P, and X. Neji was fine with until he knew what they meant. he flipped out and had to stay in Building W for a while.

With them all living their you must wonder how they got in a prestigious ivy league private school like Five Nations right? Well you had to be one the list since you were in the womb that and the parents had to have some money, or were working for somebody with connections to FN.

Naruto found crossroads when he was around 6, their he met his grandfather and asked his grand father to buy it for him he wanted to live here. They fixed up most of the building after school and wit lots and lots of help. his grandfather changed the leasing office into a small three story house. He and naruto lived there until Naruto turned 11, He moved into the H building where the most hated kids stayed. Why do that when he had a loving grandfather? The school and city aren't as loving as one or two people from a village unless you make the village.

Crossroad starting getting people in it after a 8 year old extremely smart Naruto posted fliers in the most go to spots for runaways and strays, eventually it became common knowledge, What was not common knowledge was how to get into the village's fortress like walls. Food was supplied to every apartment. and a small store was in the bottom floor of the leasing office/house.

Naruto refused to let any one move into Building N, he always said that was his and when he turned twelve when the professor first got sick it was, a month latter Haku came, Gaara close after, With Neji and Itachi coming together. Pein would often come so he was given a room, and one day he just dragged Sai in by the hair saying he need us more then Building O, he said we could help more then they could.

When they had been together for a year they decided this was home and home had to be protected, so it was made into a fortress/mansion. Then years later they broke apart left for long periods of time but always came back. It was home.

Sure now they live in collogue dorm's and apartments with bfs/gfs, but they had a family dinner at least once a month. Crossroads was home, and home had a fucking awesome underground black market for everything except organs, guns and swords, Ropes and spy gear, they had it all, plus it was free for Building N residents. Naruto was voted King of the village and he just got thing and people that lived with him were his court.

The people of most of the school groups had has or will live in one of the buildings in Naruto's village of Crossroads. Itachi and Gaara were the Shadow Kings. Pein had a guy be in charge of all the money, Haku was often referred to as medic. Sai was the go to Artist if you didn't mind a few insults about yourself, Neji was the official enforcement, if his glares were anything to go by not considering Itachi, because you just didn't do anything wrong in front of him or when you thought him to be by. Naruto was the law.

**A.N. Just thought I would do some background. Any questions just leave it in a Review other wise it may never get answered.**

**With love...**_Ryou-Chan_


	15. R is for Revenge

Chapter 15

R is for Revenge

disclaimers still apply.

F.N.P.S.

%StoRY%

As the dark figures stepped into the Black room it was flooded with bright lights. The blindingly bright lights made the two boys close their sensitive eyes against the blinding brightness. adjusting quickly they turned their attentions to the male figure.

He was taller then themselves looked about their age, dark oddly styled short hair, and more red then black eyes. Sasuke.

The woman had pale gray-green hair and blue-pink eyes, they didn't recognize her. Unknown Female.

"And she would be.." Gaara asked/demanded his voice like a cool breeze on a heat less day.

"Gaara that's not Karin, Kari-" Naruto's whisper was cut short by the females scratching voice.

"That slut, Karin, killed that one girl you used to help out some years ago,that one girl you were always protecting. Yeah well she's dead. Put up one Hell of a fight I believe or rather she tried to. Did you know that she had a baby, Reggie I believe she named it, four months old, she died with that damn demon spawn in her arms. I don't know where it is now nor do I care." she scratched out in what they assumed she thought was a pleasing tone.

"Miranda , Shut up." Sasuke stated his voice frigid, "Aru and Ara do you know why you were brought here?"

"Because your a sick bastard that had Melinda Killed! You good for nothing ass-wipe! why the hell are you doing this Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled looking like he was struggling against the binds that were previously broken.

"Because of what you did to me. It's all your fault. And this, this is my revenge." He answered coldly a look of insanity taking over in his eyes.


	16. Back Home

Chapter 16 back to home.

Disclaimer: I don't own wah wah wah!

Story.

"Neji contact the all group commanders have them at the inner circle by time we reach the gate." Itachi ordered swiftly as he flew down the deserted street going well over the speed limit. The black state of the art Camaro ZL1 flew down the road like a black streak instead of a car going 100+.

"Of course. I will call Nagrashi-san afterwards." Neji confirmed verbally as he pulled out his sleek galaxy cell phone.

Within moments of them reaching the well hidden outer gate the group was waiting with a reserved man standing slightly off to the side his light brown eyes cold to the world.

Once they were out the car Itachi immediately began barking orders and Neji was putting the finishing touches on the list of things they required form Nagrashi.

"Cain-kun get together the most elite of your fighters the top ten and have them ready to move out in 5 hours tell them we're pulling all the stops. Misa-chan I need a small force of combat meds and another group of emergency medics on standby have the ready for everything. Hikari I need a communications, decrypting, and a hacker the best of the best cream of the crop two of all your divisions. Matt we need 8 snipers and overhead cover. Jessica we need two people inside now unless you already have some there from previous involvements and discussions, meet with me after dismissal. Janjic we need cloths all black with one strip of color. Red for fighters, green for meds, Blue for tech, dark gray for snipers. You are dismissed report back with your respective groups in 6 hours." Itachi demanded as his cold black eyes swept over the group, daring them to disobey his orders. The group dispersed quickly, a bluentte and the reserved man walked up to Itachi.

"Ikito-kun could you go down to the market and collect everything on this list for us?" Itachi asked softly. "We need to get Aru-kun and Ara-kun immediately and you are the only one that can get all the desired requirements well within the time we have. So will you help us for Aru-kun's sake?" The black haired man asked again his voice soft.

"Of course." The man addressed as Ikito answered as he turned and marched off, his grey/silver hair in long braid going down his back, light brown eyes hard.

The bluentte was Jessica a women of barely five feet short blue hair and hazel eyes. Walked up and stared her report on the agent she had already deep undercover, a women by the name Miranda.

**A.N.**

**I'm back and yes this will be completed by when no idea but I will be writing more and as for my other long winded story well I'm still writing the new chapter it shouldn't be too much longer now.**


	17. Melinda

Sorry. I know I take forever, can't help it but I am working on the next chapter and it should be over within the next four or six chapters.

Melinda

Disclaimer: I don't own wah wah wah!

Story.

Garra's pov.

'Melinda had a baby? Melinda had my baby? She's dead? She died protecting our baby? That bitch killed her?' His thought began to cycle as his rage grew turning everything red.

4 months prior

A little golden baby with precious green eyes and sunlit red hair that had a beautiful joyous laugh was currently bawling his little eyes out. A woman with long dark red and clear gem like eyes with slightly golden skin was singing a small lullaby hoping to quiet the young babe as they strolled through a park heading toward an outdoor market.

"Hush little Reggie all is well! There's no need to make your eyes swell. Blink away those tears it time for fun so come now no more tears." She hummed as he finally clamed and let out small giggles at the passing butterflies. Waving as the made there way in and out of stalls getting all the baby things she needed and chatting quietly for a few minutes with friends they were soon leaving a short half hour later. Deciding to take a short cut home she turned down a well-used side alley that would put her a on a straight path to her home.

She thought of him then. The man that helped her and gave her the wonderful baby she loved so dearly. Her thoughts wondered to his beautiful green eyes that smoldered with when filled with determination and love and sometimes rarely from what she had seen anger. To his wild curly hair that often reminded her of fire, uncontrollable but beautiful all the same.

So lost in her thoughts that a shocked and painful shriek erupted from her lips when her head suddenly exploded in pain flowed by a loud assault to her ears in the form of "You bitch!" There was clatter as the stroller hit the ground. A loud cry once again resulted from the jousted babe.

"Reggie! Are you okay Reggie?" the woman cried as she moved toward the fallen stroller, red hair hiding her face and splitting her vision as she moved toward her child.

"Stupid whore! How dare you!" The woman screamed kicking the young mother in her side a few times.

"AAAhhhh! What did I do to you!" the red head screamed. 'Garra help me!' her thoughts cried out, while her body trembled in pain.

"He's not supposed to be happy! He was supposed to suffer! Melinda you stupid fucking cunt!" The still black cloaked woman watched the woman named Melinda with cold eyes, as she struggled toward the overturned stroller.

"Who a-are you?" Melinda struggled out as she finally reached the stroller. Once she saw blood on her baby her vision went red and her breathing evened out.

"My name is Karin and by orders of Miranda and her lordship Crow-sama" Karin stated as she starred her down. She wasn't expecting the woman to get up.

When Melinda saw red and had no pain. Her anger had her feet and throwing powerful punches with a yell of "You hurt my baby!"

Karin was suddenly on the ground the head hitting a broken abandon mirror leaving a 3in long gash on her face. As she was attempting to gain her bearings she heard a bone break and then searing pain 'That bitch just broke my nose.' After gaining some of her bearings she felt the woman stat stomping on her chest and then two stomps later her collar bone breaking. Once Melinda felt she had done enough damage she aimed a kick to the back of her head hoping to knock her. She grabbed her purse and tenderly picking up her crying baby she ran toward the street yelling for help. She only made it to the sidewalk before a gunshot rang out and she fell to the ground lifeless to the street, her body turning in such a way to protect her child from the ground and her dead weight and protect her child.

Karin after firing the shot took off her black pants to revel a short red skirt and shoved it in the bag and exited the alley way. Walking quickly to a black van across the street that soon took off after more shots were fired and dumping the lifeless body on the ground.


End file.
